Grocery Shopping and Cheating Ex-Boyfriends
by amessofness
Summary: A short (future) one-shot. Nick is grocery shopping and runs into Spencer. Rated T for language. (Reviews are greatly appreciated and sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors if any)


Nick Miller hated grocery shopping. There were too many things to get, too many options/brands to chose from, and he always ended up forgetting something. But what he really hated was grocery shopping alone. That way someone could tell him which brands not to buy and remind him what he need to get, because he'd be damned if he wrote a list (Nick Miller also hated writing list, but that's a story for another time). So you could only imagine how he felt grocery shopping alone on a Saturday afternoon.

* * *

Nick swiftly raced through the aisles, wanting to get out of the stupid supermarket as soon as possible. Remembering the last three things he need - _Applesauce, bread, and... orange juice_ - he quickly ran to the next aisle over. But the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks. **Spencer**. It was Spencer. He hadn't seen the guy in six years.

Three different emotions coursed through his body: anger, anxiety, and an undeniable voice saying** get the hell out of here**. But then he stopped and really thought: _Would Spencer even recognize me?_ I mean, they had only seen each other once in their lives. There was no chance he would recognize him. _Right?_ But Nick didn't have time to waste - he needed/wanted to be home as soon a possible - and Jess would worry if he wasn't back soon (she knew how much he hated shopping).

So Nick slowly walked over to the shelf that was loaded with a million brands of applesauce - _How many damn brands of applesauce are there anyway?_ Dangerously close to Spencer, he mentally scolded himself for not remembering which applesauce Jess usually bought. Figuring that they could use all the applesauce they could get their hands on - Abigail was obsessed with the stuff - he grabbed one of each brand available. And that's when Spencer looked over, confused as to why a man (Nick) would be messily grabbing so much applesauce. And realization flooded his face.

_Dammit, he recognizes me._ Nick was going to run, happy with the brands he picked out and threw in his cart, and avoid having a weird conversation with Spencer, but sadly Spencer called out, "_Nick_?" Nick froze, very disappointed that he was going to have to talk, and talk civilly (because they were in a supermarket his family shopped in often) to this douche-bag. "Spencer?" Nick said, acting like he didn't know Spencer was already here. "How are you?" Spencer asked, taking a step closer to Nick (which made Nick feel very uncomfortable).

Nick wasn't sure if he should actually carry on a conversation with him, but what could he really do? "I'm great." He fumbled with his voice awkwardly. He didn't really know how to speak to Spencer; I mean, how do you speak to your wife's ex-boyfriend? "I'm great. Do you usually shop here? I can't believe I haven't run into you before." Spencer adjusted his scrunchy, making Nick flinch -_ What grown man wears a scrunchy?_ "Yeah. It's weird." Nick, wanting this conversation to end now, was thinking of a semi-polite way to end this, but before he could get a word out, Spencer asked the dreaded question, "So, how's Jess."

_Dammit_. What was he supposed to say? _Jess is fine. Did you know we're married and have a kid?_ **He was not going to say that!** He didn't want to share any personal information with this guy. But he wanted to reassure Spencer that Jess was definitely **not** available, if he was planning on re-kindling something. "She's married." That was the best Nick could do under pressure. It wasn't a lie, because she was married. She was married to him. But bringing that up probably wouldn't be the best. "Oh she is?" Spencer asked, a frown now visibly on his face. _Why the hell does he look disappointed_? "Yeah, and she has a kid." Nick internally yelled at himself for adding that. "She does? That's great. Does she still live in the loft with you.. and..." Nick cut him off, "With Winston and Schmidt? No, she's got a house. But we all keep in touch." Again, this wasn't a lie.

Nick and her had moved out a year ago when Abigail had turned one years old, the both of them feeling a need for their own house. And it was true, they did all keep in touch. So Nick didn't have to worry about his sweat-back, because he wasn't lying. "That's nice. Do you happen to know her address? I've been wanting to talk to her." That was it. Nick couldn't do this anymore. There was no way he was going to give him Jess' address (his address too, if he might add). "I don't really feel comfortable doing that." Nick said, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Spencer. "Okay, could you give me her number then?" Nick scowled at Spencer's pursuit to contact Jess._ This man doesn't take no for an answer_. So Nick did the only thing he could do, "No, I don't want to give you that, either. Because I'm married her. To Jess." Nick was already preparing for Spencer's reaction. "So you're married to Jess? You two have a kid?" Nick smiled at Spencer's question, picturing his wife and daughter. "Yeah. So, I really need to finish shopping and get back home." Nick didn't stick around to see if Spencer would be mad or fine about the whole thing. He went to the register, bought everything, and ran the hell out of that store.


End file.
